utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
KOMEyoungTEA
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Asuka. (飛鳥。) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = 米youngティー コメヤンティー |officialromajiname = KOMEyoungTEA |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 02|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = |birthref = Tweet abuout his birthday |status = Active |years = 2010-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 990692 |mylist1 = 772695 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co287720 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Mamako, Ashikubi, Mameyarou |otheractivity = |country = }} |vkjUJr3IqHs}} KOMEyoungTEA (米youngティー or コメヤンティー) is an who is known for his smooth voice and his large, flexible range. He is able to sing in feminine ranges, as seen in his cover of "flower of sorrow" . His most popular solo cover is his cover of "Madara Cult" with more than 46,000 views. Other notable covers are "Pane Dhiria" , "Carnival" and "Shinkai City Underground" with more than 20,000 views in each cover as of February 6, 2015. When collaborating with others, he often sings with Ashikubi, Mamako and Mameyarou. The duet song with Mameyarou "Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~" becomes his most popular song. It has more than 89,000 views. KomeYoungTea is also known as a song writer and mixer, release under the name Gravity Anomaly with his friend. All songs he wrote are instrumental for games, such as "Last Moment -super gravity mix-" or "Romantic Machine". Collaboration Units # Mamakome (ママコ米) with Mamako # Kuromame Tea (クロまめティー, Black Beans Tea) with KuroganeZ and Mameyarou List of Covered Songs (2010.01.07) # "Yubikiri" (2010.05.03) (set in Private) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.05.09) (set in Private) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.05.30) (set in Private) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.06.05) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (The Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. Mamakome (2010.07.01) # "Rintoshite Sakuhana no Gotoku" -FuMay Arrange ver.- feat. Mamakome (2010.09.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.10.05) (set in Private) # "trick and treat" feat. Mamakome (2010.10.31) # "Pane Dhiria" (2010.10.31) # "ACUTE" feat. Ryou, tama. and KomeYoungTea (2010.11.30) # "Yoku Aru Rinne to Neko no Hanashi" (A Story of a Common Reincarnation and a Cat) (2010.12.08) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Kuromame Tea (2011.02.18) # "Umi Wataru Kaze no Uta" (A Song of the Wind Over the Sea) (2011.05.15) # "The Mad Hatter" (2011.06.27) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Black-and-White Baku) (2011.07.09) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2011.08.15) # "Shizuku" (2011.08.27) (set in Private) # "Mirage Rouge" feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2011.10.18) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (The Bird That Crosses the Stars) (2011.10.24) # "Nazotoki" (Solving Riddles) -Long ver.- (2011.11.20) # "Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~" (The Immoral Memory) feat. Mameyarou and KomeYoungTea (2011.12.25) # "Utsusemi" (2011.12.30) (set in Private) # "Sasameku" (2011.12.31) # "Caseaman" feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2012.01.27) # "It's a wonderful world." (2012.01.31) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Mirror's Manner Reloaded" (2012.04.09) (set in Private) # "Eqvil/ibrium" (Voice cover) (2012.02.15) # "Kagaribi" (2012.02.23) # "Persona Dolls" feat. KomeYoungTea and Mameyarou (2012.03.01) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkochu" (Smudged Glasses and Moonlit Bugs) (2012.03.09) # "Kamisama no Yuuutsu" (A God's Melancholy) feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2012.04.09) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.17) # "Carnival" (2012.06.10) # "Robin to Yozora no Himegimi" (Robin and the Princess of the Night Sky) (2012.07.06) # "Sasha" (2012.08.01) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.17) (set in Private) # "Surprise・Halloween" (2012.10.29) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Iyokan and KomeYoungTea (2012.11.17) # "3-meter no Kanojo" (2013.03.02) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2013.03.03) # "SwallowS" (2013.04.03) # "Tsubaki no Rin'ne" (Reincarnation of Camellia) (2013.09.02) # "Zouka no Shizuku" (Drops of Artificial Flowers) feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (chorus) (2013.10.04) # "flower of sorrow" (2014.03.25) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and the Peaceful Fruit) feat. KomeYoungTea and Ashikubi (chorus) (2014.09.12) # "ALL THINGS MUST PASS" (2014.11.12) # "Queen of Hearts" feat. KomeYoungTea and Ashikubi (chorus) (2015.02.05) # "Eigoumiya Electric" (2015.08.31) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) feat. Sayuko and KOME young TEA (2015.10.15) # "Dekinai Sagi" (Original with ) feat. Ashikubi and KOMEyoungTEA (2016.02.13) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1title = Rat ga Shinda |track1info = (Ashikubi) |track1lyricist = P.I.N.A. |track1composer = P.I.N.A. |track1arranger = |track2title = Iki wo Shinai Yane no Shita de |track2info = (KOMEyoungTEA) |track2lyricist = KOMEyoungTEA |track2composer = KOMEyoungTEA |track2arranger = |track3title = Alcove |track3info = (Ashikubi) |track3lyricist = balloon |track3composer = balloon |track3arranger = |track4title = Dekinai Sagi |track4info = (Ashikubi, KOMEyoungTEA) |track4lyricist = EZFG |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Raden no Hone |track5info = (KOMEyoungTEA) |track5lyricist = babuchan |track5composer = babuchan |track5arranger = |track6title = Meryuu |track6info = (Ashikubi) |track6lyricist = n-buna |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = e-f-s |track7info = (KOMEyoungTEA) |track7lyricist = KOMEyoungTEA |track7composer =KOMEyoungTEA |track7arranger = |track8title = UNK |track8info = (Bonus track) (Ashikubi, KOMEyoungTEA) |track8lyricist = KOMEyoungTEA |track8composer = KOMEyoungTEA |track8arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Kasuri (絣) |KomeYoungTea twitter.png|KomeYoungTea as seen in his twitter Illust. by Makoto (真琴) }} External Links * Twitter * Tmbox